


sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: A week before Eddie and Jamie's daughter's first Christmas, she experiences the joys of the neighborhood Christmas tree lot for the very first time.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here looking for a coda to last night's episode... I'm sorry. I fell asleep several hours earlier than usual, and then the DVR screwed up and recorded all my Friday-night CBS shows _aside from_ Blue Bloods, so I'll have to wait until CBS posts it online to write that. I'll definitely try to have it up before s11e04 is out, though! 
> 
> In the meantime, have some fluff as an apology. The title comes from Taylor Swift's _Christmas Tree Farm._ I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen her eyes _this_ wide,” Eddie remarked quietly, running her fingers through her daughter’s wind-tangled, unruly curls in a mostly unsuccessful attempt to bring some sort of order to the tufts of hair. She smiled warmly down at the little girl strapped to her chest in the carrier that had recently become the most helpful item of baby paraphernalia in their household, what with Molly outgrowing their oft-used sling (and, of course, her absolute and completely random hatred of all _three_ strollers her parents had ended up buying and/or being gifted prior to her birth back in June). “Look at all the lights, Molly,” she whispered to her daughter, leaning down to press a kiss to the six-month-old’s hair. “Aren’t they so pretty?”

Molly made a noise of discontent, upset that her mother’s loose hair was briefly blocking her view of the very pretty, very shiny objects around her. The second Eddie pulled back, though, she was happy-go-lucky all over again, babbling to herself and her parents, squawking to grab the attention of her father as he looked quickly away from her to make sure they weren’t about to run into anything. When he instantly glanced back over to check on her, she rewarded him with an adoring, toothless smile.

“You like the lights, kiddo?” Jamie questioned, reaching over to tickle the bottom of their daughter’s fleece-covered foot. “What do you think, Molly-bug? You ready to help Mama and me pick out a tree?”

“Look at all the trees, Molly,” Eddie added, pointing them out to her disinterested daughter. She laughed when Molly’s blue eyes, so like her own, stayed firmly locked on the Christmas decorations she could view from her carrier. “Yeah, Reagan, I think we’re going to have to do the tree-picking ourselves, this year,” she told her husband dryly, attempting to place a knitted cap on their daughter’s hat and tug up the hood of her fleece-lined jacket for the _third_ time in the past ten minutes while the little girl was thoroughly distracted by her surroundings.

(They’d narrowly avoided the last hat they had tried - a beautiful, hand-knitted one that Eddie’s mother had personally made for them after finding out they were having a daughter - landing in the mud. Thank God for Jameson Reagan and his lightning-fast reflexes.)

“We’ll have to take her to the lights,” Jamie remarked, smiling at his daughter as she glanced over at him, a hilariously disgruntled frown on her face as she realized her most-hated accessory had been added back to her ensemble when she wasn’t paying attention. “It’s too cold out here for your little ears, Molly Beth,” he told their daughter firmly, though the grin on his face as he spoke didn’t at all go with his fake sternness in that moment. “We’ll take it off once we’re back in the car, alright?”

Molly exhaled deeply, as if sighing exasperatedly at her father’s reasoning, and then tilted her head back to stare up at her mother with pleading blue eyes. “Sorry, kiddo,” Eddie murmured, shrugging as much as was possible with the baby strapped to her chest, “but it sounds like Dad’s got the solid reasoning on his side. In this argument, at least,” she added quickly, flashing a cheeky smile over at her husband that became a full-fledged grin when Jamie simply rolled his eyes in response, though he was unable to bite back a smile of his own.

“Alright,” Jamie said several minutes later, rubbing his hands together as they came to a stop in front of the tree Eddie had pointed out to him moments earlier, “this is the one you want?”

“It’s a good tree,” Eddie nodded, staring up at it. “Plus, it’ll fit in the apartment.”

Jamie huffed a laugh. “Yeah, the tree fitting into the house – that’s always a nice bonus.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of me, Mister,” she scolded playfully. “I’m not the one who once almost took out the ceiling of my childhood home by insisting a tree was going to fit into a space that it _clearly_ didn’t stand any chance of fitting into.”

“I was _five_!” Jamie protested laughingly. “And it wasn’t just _my_ fault; the other three went along with it, too.”

“Oh, of course they did. You were their baby brother,” Eddie pointed out, leaning down to speak softly to her daughter once more. “What do you think, Molly? Is this the one?”

Being only six months old, Molly obviously could not respond to the question verbally. The way her blue eyes finally left the lights around them, though, to focus on the tree her mother was pointing out to her, and then grew just as wide as they’d been while staring at the twinkling decorations, told her parents everything they needed to know.

“Yeah,” Jamie nodded certainly, eyes moving back to the tree, “this is the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, she's named after her paternal grandmother and great-grandmother. Molly's a variant of Mary, and Beth is a short form of Elizabeth, from which the name Betty derives.


End file.
